Tetra's Lost Words
by CrystalChronicles-Keeper
Summary: its a story about Link and Tetra and they fall in love and other stuff but i dont want to spoil the story
1. The Saver

Tetra's Lost Words  
  
Tetra looked over the edge of the ship. "Oh my god. GONZO! NUDGE! Boy over board, boy over board!" Gonzo and Nudge ran over to Tetra.  
"Got the rope ma'am." Said Nudge  
"Good, quickly now, throw it over the o edge! And that's an order."  
Quickly, Nudge whipped the rope over the side.  
"Hold on to the rope, and we'll pull you up." Screamed Tetra  
The wind must of carried Tetra's words away because the boy did not do anything but yell and scream. "Boy! Listen!" Tetra yelled  
Nothing. "Argh! Fine!" shouted Tetra  
With that, Tetra jumped out of the ship, diving for the boy. She grabbed him by the waist and pulled the rope down tying a secure knot around his waist. "Pull!"  
Gonzo did most of the work, and the boy went flying into the sail.  
"Hello! I'm in here too!" Tetra cried  
Gonzo quickly unwrapped the boy and went in for Tetra  
"Its about time!" screamed Tetra as soon as she was on deck  
The three went over to see the boy. His clothes damp green from being wet. He was tired from the kicking and waving.  
"Whets your name?" Tetra said softly.  
"Link" He said breathlessly  
"Link, alright. Welcome aboard.  
Link got up rubbing his head. He looked around.  
Still looking around he said, "Thanks." End of dream  
  
Link awoke the next morning. He got up, put his green clothes on and ran out on deck.  
"Morning' Link" Said Tetra She came up to him and rubbed his head. "Late sleeper, are we?" "I had a dream, a good one." Muttered Link. "Oh, about what?" "The day we met, the day you saved me" They looked at each other the way you would call "A Hallmark Moment." To break the odd silence Tetra said "Eye, one year ago today." "You remembered.." Link said, trying not to smile so much. "How could I forget?" Tetra said shyly. She blushed 


	2. LAND HO!

A few months passed on their trip to Outset. It seemed to Link that they were never going to get there. Link decided to go and talk to Tetra. So link went to her room and found her looking at a picture of her mum.  
"Oh, should I come another time, then?" Link said feeling bad for interrupting  
"Oh no, come in." Link entered the room. "I was just thinking about her." Tetra said, Link knew that Tetra wanted to cry.  
"What was your mum like?" Link asked.  
"She was brave, funny, beautiful, and a great pirate too." Tetra said putting a smile on.  
"She was a pirate?!" Link said sounding shocked "Erm , did she die in a fight against ships?"  
"No, she died in a fight with Gannondorf." Tetra said sadly  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Link said Sympathetically. "I will have my revenge..someday."Tetra said, courage filled her voice.  
  
"LAND HOY! IN EXACTLY THREE MINUTES WE WILL ARIVE AT OUTSET ISLAND!" Shouted Gonzo happily.  
Tetra sniffed, "I bet he's happy because he gets to eat more food.  
They both laughed. Tetra knew that Link had lived on outset, and she knew that he was excited to be home.  
  
Link's eyes widend when he saw his home. He quickly grabbed Tetra's wrist and pulled her of the ramp to the shore. He ran up to his house and knocked on the door eagerly. "You've got to meet Aryll!" said Link, he was so excited to be home he pounded the door again. "Who is Aryll"? asked Tetra. "My sister, she is so sweet she is five years old."  
Aryll soon open the door and looked at Link. She ran and jumped into his arms. "Big Brother!" shouted Aryll. "I missed you so much! What happened? Why have you been gone all these months?"  
Link bent down to meet her eye level. "Well, you remember Gully, your Seagull?" Aryll nodded her head. "Well he had hurt his wing one day and he tried to swim and fell I swam out to save him but I got too tired, and that's when Tetra came and saved me." Tetra came to Link's side.  
"Hello Aryll. How are you?" "I'm good. Are you Link's girlfriend?!" shouted Aryll  
Link blushed, so did Tetra. "No...!" Link shouted. Aryll ran out the door. Link broke the odd silence and said, "I want you to meet my Grandmother."  
Link grabbed Tetra's wrist again and pulled her into the small kitchen. There was Link's grandmother, sitting quietly in a rocking chair "Hello, Grandma." Link said softly. "Oh, Link! How are you my sweet?" Grandma said quietly. "I'm fine. This is Tetra, my friend."  
Tetra stepped out from behind him and stood next to him. "Hello, how are you?" "Good, and how are you, child?" "Fine, thanks."  
Link stepped into the brief conversation and said, "Grandma, can we leave now, I want to show Tetra our Watchout Tower?" "Sure thing honey, just be careful up there." "OK." Link and Tetra said in unison.  
Tetra followed Link to a high Watchout Link started to climb up the long ladder that led to the top. Tetra did the same. When they arrived at the top they sat on the small deck. "Wow this place is amazing!" Tetra said amazed. "Yeah, it was here when I was born and its been mine and Aryll's ever since" said Link.  
They stood up and looked over the edge. It was a perfect day. The sun was out. The weather just right, and with nice cool breeze. Mist coming from the Sea down below. It was refreshing across there faces. They must of spend two hours looking at the seagulls, feeding them fresh bread. Soon they sat down and Tetra decided to ask come questions.  
"So Link, if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents" asked Tetra.  
Link sighed." Well my dad was a soldier in the in the war, and got killed. And for my mother, when Aryll and I were babies the house was invaded by the people on the other side of the war, and shot my mother with a light arrow. I was left in the house with my sister, I only 6 months old. I lived for another day, when my grandmother went through the rubble of the house and found me and Aryll. She has been my guardian ever since." Link said sadly. "Oh my god, I never new I'm so sorry, Link." Tetra gave Link a hard hug. Whe they were finished talking, Aryll came up and said it was time for dinner. Link looked at Tetra and said, "Get the others, were going to eat a huge feast tonight!" Tetra smiled and left the Watchout Tower. Aryll came up and sat beside Link. "I like Tetra." She said. "Me too." Replied Link. 


End file.
